memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Concerning Flight (episode)
Pirates steal the ship's main computer and other critical equipment; Janeway tries to track down the missing equipment with the help of the holographic character Leonardo da Vinci. Summary Voyager comes under attack by ships that can beam technology off of a ship. The attackers beam food, phasers, the ships computer processors, and the doctor's mini holoemitter from Voyager. After tracking their assailants to the planet, Janeway and Tuvok beam down to the surface to attempt to discover the whereabouts of their missing computer core. Along the way they are met by Leonardo da Vinci, a program liberated from the computer core, and downloaded to the mobile emitter by Tal, a weapons and technology dealer. After attempting to buy back the computer core Janeway sends Tuvok back to the ship and, with the help of Leonardo, attempts to infiltrate the storage facility outside of the city. They infiltrate the storage complex and get the core back to the ship. Janeway and Leonardo are discovered and forced away from the computer as it dematerializes, and are forced to make an escape which eventually leads to a flight on one of Leonardo's flying contraptions. Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 51386.4. With ship's systems at nearly half capacity, it's taken us ten days to track our stolen technology. '' *''First officer's log, stardate 51392.7. Though we've yet to hear from the captain and Tuvok, Paris and Neelix have returned from their mission to the southern continent with some disturbing evidence. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 51408.3. We're back on course to the Alpha Quadrant. With the ship's computer and the Doctor's emitter returned to proper places, I've set aside some time to check on the maestro. '' Memorable Quotes "No matter how vast the differences may be between cultures, people always has something that somebody else wants and trade is born." : - Captain Kathryn Janeway "Your compass is speaking to you!" : - Leonardo da Vinci "Mechanical women in boxes" : - Leonardo da Vinci, after hearing the computer speak "They are in mid air... on what appears to be a crude gliding apparatus." : - Tuvok "Earthquakes and idiots... Florence be damned!" : - Leonardo da Vinci Background Information * This episode marks the final appearance of Leonardo da Vinci (John Rhys-Davies) on the series. * This episode tells us that Voyager's main computer core is capable of "simultaneous access to 47 million data channels, transluminal processing at 575 trillion calculations per nanosecond, operational temperature margins from 10 Kelvin to 1,790 Kelvin." * It is revealed in this episode that Kirk might have broken his promise to Flint, an immortal human male who was born in 3834 BCE that he met in 2269 on Holberg 917G, that he would never reveal his secret as Janeway mentions Kirk's claim that he had met Leonardo da Vinci. Kirk may not have mentioned that Flint was da Vinci, or where he had met an immortal claiming to be da Vinci. Another likely possibility is that Flint subsequently revealed himself to humanity when he learned that he was mortal, and that Kirk thereupon published a full account of his meeting with Flint. Alternately, Kirk may have made his records public after Flint's death (Flint was no longer immortal after leaving Earth). Links and References Guest Stars *John Vargas as Tau *Don Pugsley as Alien Visitor Special Guest Star *John Rhys-Davies as Leonardo da Vinci Co-Stars *Doug Spearman as Alien Buyer *Majel Barrett as Computer voice *Andrew Alden as armed guard (uncredited) *Ty Murphey as armed guard (uncredited) *Bobby Aldrich as stunt guard (uncredited) References 47; Adoration of the Magi; Aristotle; Arno; Atlantic Ocean; Avignon; The Battle of Anghiari; Borgia; compression phaser rifle; computer core; da Vinci glider; elm; Europe; Florence; France; Sigmund Freud; galleon; Genoa; Italian language; Italy; James T. Kirk; Milan; mobile emitter; Mont Ventoux; Paris; patron; Petrarch; pigeon; Phoenix; Portugal; Renaissance; Scandinavia; Sicily; Spanish; Theseus; Turkey; Giorgio Vasari; Vulcan (island); wine |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Apropos Fliegen es:Concerning Flight nl:Concerning Flight